


Somewhere to Be Podfic

by laurie_ky



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Case Fic, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Podfic, Sentinel Senses, Soup kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurie_ky/pseuds/laurie_ky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: (Arrow)  What if Jim's senses didn't go dormant after Peru? Two years later, Jim is a burned out vet working in a soup kitchen. A certain grad student shows up to do research on a paper about homeless culture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere to Be Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Somewhere to Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176843) by [arrow (esteefee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/arrow). 



> Recorded for Moonridge charity auction 2012. Thank you to all the people who donated for the podfic. Thanks, Arrow, for your help and for writing such a terrific story. There's both a music and non-music version available from MediaFire. If you have any trouble downloading, please let me know.
> 
> When there are links to the Audio Fic Archive, I'll update this post. **ETA** : Podbook by Cybel and Mp3s now available at the [story page at Audio Fic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/somewhere-to-be)

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/0007f481/)**Author** Arrow  
 **Reader** Laurie  
 **Cover Artist** : Laurie and Arrow

 

 **Music version**  
Music version time: 3.57.11 minutes  
[Files 1 and 2](http://www.mediafire.com/?o199536fbycq69c#!)  
[Files 3 and 4](http://www.mediafire.com/?sddi2pmdg7335h3#)

**Non-music version**  
Non music version time 03.47.34 minutes.  
[Files 1 and 2](http://www.mediafire.com/?lt81txpzrlq3fbs)  
[Files 3 and 4](http://www.mediafire.com/?j5mpyej22guoqo0)

Podbook by Cybel and Mp3s now available at the [story page at Audio Fic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/somewhere-to-be) * Times are now correct. I can't add worth a damn, which is not news to anybody who knows me. You should see the fits I have over balancing out my sick and vacation leave on my timesheet at work.


End file.
